


It’s All Your Fault (That I Love You)

by RandomRedneck



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 90's Music, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Music, One Shot, Short, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Luz shows Amity some oddly fitting music from the human world
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 214





	It’s All Your Fault (That I Love You)

"Behold, Amity. Artifacts of the ancient human world! Boom!"

Amity stared rather unimpressed at Luz's big artifact. Which wasn't that big. No, it was round and plastic.

"It's called a CD! Before the invention of listening to music illegally for free online even though you really shouldn't but what are they gonna do, arrest me for wanting to hear...okay, we're getting off track here...Amity?"

Amity didn't get any of that. Luz always seemed to forget the Boiling Isles didn't have things like the internet, or a moral stance on listening to music for free online. No, Amity was just giving her a very confused look.

"Okay, long story short, this little plastic circle plays music. And after a frankly humiliating deal I made with Eda that she has sworn to never speak of again or I'll turn her in to the Emperor's Coven myself, she let me borrow the thing that plays it. And guess who I decided to share it with?"

Amity lightly rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm the only other person sitting here right now. So I'm guessing it's me?"

Luz ignored that mildly sarcastic response.

"Beautiful and smart. You really are the whole package, aren't you?"

Amity hated when she did that...okay, she didn't hate it. She just hated that Luz could disarm her with a compliment and the fluttery eyes like she just did.

"Whatever. Play your magic plastic circle. Let's see what you humans consider music."

CD in the player, two pairs of headphones plugged into the fancy splitter doodad and play was pressed.

"So who is this human musician?"

Luz shrugged.

"No idea. The case was all scratched and old. I think they're named Alanis? That's what I could make out."

Yes, Alanis. A certain album named after a particularly sharp pill.

"Ooh, she has a nice voice."

Despite having no clue what she was listening to, Luz was humming along and bobbing her head by track 2. Amity wasn't really getting the hype. But she didn't mind. She was having fun watching Luz.

_She drives me crazy. Look at her. Singing along to music she doesn't even know. I hate her...no, I like her...I hate that I like her though. Goofy human..._

Luz finally noticed Amity giving her the gaga eyes, shooting her a smirk.

"Wow, Amity. You must either love this music or just enjoy watching me listen to it."

Amity groaned, turning away from Luz and crossing her arms.

_I wonder if this magic plastic thing has a song that exemplifies how frustrating she is...and how cute she is..._

Well, she was about to find out it indeed did. Track #8. A little number known as 'Head Over Feet'.

_You treat me like I'm a princess. I'm not used to liking that. You ask how my day was..._

Amity was listening closely to this one. One, because it was pretty catchy. Two, because it was kind of spookily appropriate for her situation.

_You've already won me over in spite of me. And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet. Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are. I couldn't help it. It's all your fault..._

Now this was just ridiculous.

"Maybe this thing really is magic..."

She listened intently to the rest of the track. She wasn't sure what 'Friend with benefits' meant, but the bit about Luz being her best friend, being a great listener and questioning what took so long to realize it made Amity turn back around and turn the CD player off.

"Hey, we weren't done-"

Amity planted a solid smooch on Luz right there. When she broke it off, Luz looked gobsmacked quite frankly.

"You either picked this on purpose or are just too thick to realize what you grabbed, but thanks. That song really clarified why I find you so insufferably adorable."

Luz finally came back to Earth, her face still red as a traffic light.

"Wow...good thing I didn't pick that disco CD. I don't think that would have gotten me that."

Amity chuckled and gave her another smooch, this time on the cheek.

"Tell you what. Let's make this a thing. you bring these CD things, and you'll get a smooch if you pick a particularly good one. Deal?"

Luz fervently nodded.

"DEAL! ...I mean, yeah. whatever. Deal."

Amity rolled her eyes, though not meanly this time.

_Goofy human..._

**Author's Note:**

> This song came up in my recs, and it just screamed Lumity to me.


End file.
